


I get lonely

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Twink Louis, femme louis, i cant write smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis thinks harry is cheating, niall is thirsty for louis, sexbot louis, sorry - Freeform, unrequited nouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson, unrequited Nouis, cross dressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get lonely

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: first oneshot ever, based on a fic I read where Harry has a sexbot.

Louis was certain Harry was cheating on him. He was sure of it. It had all started when management had asked the two of them to stay in different rooms and not to share the same bed for the rest of the tour so no one would be privy and suspicious of their relationship that had been intricately covered up by the management with a few major loop holes here and there. (Tumblr shippers are the shit).

Louis had decided to share rooms with Niall who welcomed him with open arms. Harry on the other hand had a luxury suite all to himself which was not a shocker since he is in fact One Directions’ token boy. He always got a lot of attention out of all the boys, not that they minded it though, they knew from the very start that Harry had been groomed by the management for solo success once the band has disbanded.

Louis didn’t mind that Harry got all the fan’s attention, all the girl’s attention as long as Harry’s attention was solely his. In Late nights where they are knackered after an interview, a concert or other boybandy things that boybands do, as long as Harry curls and cuddles up next to him, be the big spoon to his little spoon, Louis was alright with that. He knew he had Harry for himself.

But right now something was off. Louis had been bothered by it greatly. Harry dashing out of his hotel room, face flushed, lips all pink, hair dishevelled and hickeys all over his neck. Harry leaving early at parties without even a goodbye to his Louis. Harry who always looked like he had snogged someone’s life out everytime Louis sees him.

Louis hated how apart they are now.

 

Currently Louis had plopped down the king sized bed he was sharing with Niall. Niall was busy playing some video games, Mario Kart or something, Louis didn’t bother to know since he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Harry. He sighed and rolled over in the bed. He really wants a cuddle now.

Niall paused his game and looked over at the broken boy who was restless in bed. He stood up and plugged the game before making his way to Louis.

Louis was now clutching a plushie and sniffing to himself. Niall thinks Louis is too cute for his own good.

“Is Harry cheating on me?” Louis asks Niall who shrugged. He shakes his head and places Louis’ head on his lap. “He wont do that Louis, we all know how much he loves you”

Louis sighs again as Niall pets his hair trying to calm the petite boy down. Maybe Harry had gotten tired of him, maybe Harry had found a girl that he may be shagging right now. Louis pouts and Niall pinches his chheks.

“Don pout” Niall says as Louis sits up looking straight at Niall. Niall could see how blue, bluer than his, Louis’ eyes were right now.

“You think Im pretty right” Louis asks him and Niall blushes. He takes his snapback off and ruffles his hair, a move he does when he’s nervous and when he flirts with the girls at parties. Louis is prettier than any girl and that makes him nervous.

“Yeah, yeah” Niall says with pink tinting his cheeks.

“Then why is Harry cheating on me. I know he’s cheating on me with some girl he probably hooked up at parties, that’s why he is so intent in leaving so early.” Louis replies with a huff and Niall furrows his brows. He’s Harry’s not yours.

“I wish I was a girl so Harry wont get tired of me” the other boy says and Niall didn’t, no he didn’t think of Louis wearing short skirt with those come hither eyes lined with black liner. Nope he didn’t feel any tightness on his crotch area.

“Im gonna go check up on him” Louis says and storms out of the room, leaving Niall on bed with his mouth open.

 

Louis had his ears glued to the wall, listenting to what seemed like a discussion with Harry and someone. He hears Harry’ deep voice, all gravelly talking about what Louis deemed as something stupid. Harry do talk some shit sometimes. He also hears a high pitched giggle and he fumes. He clutches his knuckles before banging the door loudly.

“What” Harry shouts at him once he opened the door. His eyes widen and he closes the door slightly so Louis wouldn’t see what was inside. Harrys’ hair was unruly, his lips was puffy, yeah he was snogging someone and is that fuckk…is that a lipstick smear on his cheeks.

“I know someone is there” Louis scowls at Harry who pushed Louis out of the way. Louis huffs. That was so not Harry like.

“Leave Louis” Harry says sternly as he closes the door but Louis manages to pry it open. He pushes Harry with all his might and let out a laugh when he succeeded.

“Who is the slut you are shaggi…woah” Louis sees a form sitting on the couch before it flickered and disappeard. “ Fuck, what was that Harry”

Harry bites his lips embarrassed that Louis had caught him like this. He looks down wanting to disappear too, much like his companion earlier.

“Was that me Harry, what the hell was he wearing fuck..” Louis was a blabbering mess as he looked at Harry warily. “Fucking hell, Harry, you are cheating on me with a fucking sexbot”

“Technically, Im not cheating on you Louis, he is still you” Harry tries to calm Louis down. He cradles Louis in his arms. Louis whimpers at this. He misses Harry’s arms around him. He misses Harry’s heat, misses the way they fit perfectly together.

“A sexbot that looks like me Harry, really” Louis peers at Harry, his eyelashes fluttering and Harry dips in for a kiss before he feels a gentle tug in his sides. Harry ignores it but the tugging was almost needy. Like it wanted to get Harry’s attention like it was its lifeline.

“Master” a soft voice says startling both Harry and the boy in his arms. Louis pushes Harry so he could view who was in the same room as them.

“Fucking hell” was all Louis could mutter as he saw his doppelganger linking his dainty arms around Harry’s biceps.

He saw himself, the sexbot, beside Harry. Sexbot Louis whimpers when Harry still hasn’t acknowledged his presence. He looks at Louis with his brows raised and a scowl on his made up face. He had a pink bow on his head and Louis laughs at what he was wearing. A pink crop top that went above his navel with a sign that says Baby doll. He was wearing a short skirt, so short that it looks like it didn’t even cover up anything. His pink stockings were digging his thighs and Louis thinks that he looks really slutty. Fuck sexbot Louis was wearing high heels.

“I look hideous Harry” Louis says eyeing his doppelganger who lets go of Harry and looks at Louis from head to toe, His hips cocked to side accentuating his curves and Louis does think he has got a nice little body.

“Well He likes it though” Sexbot Louis smirks, looks back at Harry and blows him a kiss. “He also likes this version of you” He says before flickering, and Louis covers his mouth whne the sexbot appears once again.

It was a younger version of himself. Twinky with black rimmed glasses, fringe styled to perfection. He was wearing an oversized sweater that he knew belongs to Harry. Twinky Louis yawns and rubs his eyes. He makes grabby hands at Harry who gulped backing away. He clutches the teddy in his hands.

“Daddy?” twinky Louis pouts at Harry who shrugged when Louis raised a brow at him. he’s got a fucking daddy kink..

“How old is he?” Louis asks Harry.

“nineteen”

“you don’t like me now Harry?” Louis asks a bit hurt. “ Why do you have this when you already have me” He saunters over Harry. Tilts his head up and looks him straight in the eyes. “I could wear all the fucking girl clothes you want,you could have asked me. I would do anything to please you Hazza. Im still the Louis you want right?”

Harry smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. “Youre still the one I want Louis. Im sorry” he murmurs into the kiss. “You know how lonely I get”

“Master Harry, you are making me jealous” Slutty Sexbot Louis appears and purrs at Harry. He locks eyes at Louis before nipping Harry’s earlobes eliciting a moan from the taller man.

“Louis, you know youre the only one for me” Harry says when he saw Louis’ sudden change of expression. He looks back at sexbot Louis who huffed in annoyance. Harry whispers something in his ears and he beamed before he disappeared. ‘’He’s just a fantasy Louis. I got the real one though.”

“Where did he go?” Louis asks biting his lips.

“ I think someone needs Fantasy Louis more than I do” Harry winks at him, hitching Louis’ legs who wrapped it tightly around his waist. 

“…m still mad at you though” Louis whispers and Harry smirks at Him once he had settled Louis carefully on the bed.

“How about I fuck the anger out of you then” the curly haired boy asks and Louis nods a bit eagerly but who cares . He got his Harry back.

—

Niall was jolted awake from his dreams. Dreams of caramel colored hair and blue eyes and thin lips and sinful body. He feels a cold hand tug at him. He rubs his eyes and sees a body laying next to him.

“Louis?’ Niall asks. He stiffens as he feels a hand grope his crotch.

“Fucking hell Louis, what the fuck” He tries to push Louis off him and he cant believe his eyes . Louis was there in fucking girl’s clothes. Fuck, Niall could cream his pants now. Louis with that crop shirt and short skirt and stockings and high heels fuck..Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…

“…m not Louis” Doppelganger Louis smiles at him before letting Niall see the barcode on his wrists. “He’s with Harry. He wanted me out so I guess you needed company and a hand or maybe a mouth to deal with that” he smirks as he squeezes Niall through his jeans.

“Fuck”

This might not be the real Louis but who was he to deny a good wank or a blowjob. He has needs too you know.


End file.
